A Romance Long in the Making
by Everett Scott
Summary: Both of Harry's and Hermione's relationships have ended in disaster and their last year at Hogwarts is rapidly coming to a close. Is a slight prequel to Tears for the Dead.


A Romance Long in the Making  
  
By  
  
Everett Scott  
  
Harry walked slowly through the dark and cold corridors of the castle. He had been out on the Quidditch pitch for four hours practicing and Harry was beat. When Oliver had been appointed as the new Flying instructor after Madame Hooch's unfortunate death, he had insisted on helping out with his old Quidditch team. This meant basically coaching it, and coaching it harder than he had ever captained it. Harry turned a corner, pushed a tapestry out of the way and began the climb up a steep set up stairs. His legs hurt as he took the steps slowly, he never remembered feeling this bad from Quidditch before. He stopped at the top to catch his breath. He walked down two more halls and up one more flight of stairs and finally came to the Gryffindor Portrait hole.  
  
"Polyjuice Potion." He said. The portrait swung open and he crawled through. He always smiled at that password. With Hermione as Head Girl she had made sure to keep it simple for Neville, but there was always hidden meaning as well for her friends.  
  
The common room was empty as he walked in, the team had left early and Wood had helped Harry with the Snitch. He sat down heavily in the chair next to the fire. It felt so nice to sit in a seat that was wider than a few inches and he let himself sink into the cushions. He watched as the fire crackled in the grate, leaping first one way and then the next.  
  
He heard soft feet coming down the stairs behind him. "You look beat Harry. Why don't you head off to bed?" Hermione spoke quietly, there was compassion in her voice. He could smell her body wash, he took a deep breath. Ginny had never smelled as nice as the other girls did, and he was surprised that Hermione did.  
  
"I'm alright Hermione, just a long practice." He let out a sigh. "Oliver drives me crazy sometimes. He's working us too hard. We have the lead for the House and Quidditch Cup. I wish that he would have stayed with Puddlemere United" He was exasperated from it all.  
  
He felt her hands on his shoulders. They felt so smooth as they rubbed his tight and knotted muscles. "I bet a massage would help you relax Harry." Her fingers dug into him and he let out a sigh. "You've been working too hard lately. Training with Dumbledore, practicing with Quidditch, studying for your NEWTs." Her right hand drooped down and slipped inside his shirt, she rubbed his chest. "If you're not careful you're going to wind up in the state I was third year." Harry could hear the note of worry in her words.  
  
"I know Hermione, but it's hard. I can't let Albus down, he needs me. I can't let the team down either, without me we would never win a game. I don't like to study, but I know if I don't I'm only letting myself down and I can't do that either. We're almost finished anyway, just a few more months." He felt both of her hands around his chest now, holding him tight. He rubbed her hands, they were so silky.  
  
"I know how you feel Harry, I do." Her hair brushed against his ear and sent a chill down his spine.  
  
"Come and sit next to me." He said as he patted the small area of open space in the tiny chair.  
  
She squeezed into the space and Harry noticed that she was only wearing her nightgown. It was a soft cotton material that was sky blue in color. Her leg was pressed up tight against him. He looked into her big brown eyes and saw the same thing in them he knew she saw in his, want. He wanted to be with her, he wanted it more than anything. His relationship with Ginny had declined since Christmas. They talked only a little each day and she complained that Harry never had enough time for her. Hermione was nearly the same way with Ron. They had fought constantly when they were together, and over the simplest of things. Ron didn't understand Hermione's need to work so hard at school, "Why not just coast by the last two years?" he said one night, "You know there's no way you're not going to graduate." Hermione had been furious and screamed at him, it hadn't been a very merry Christmas day for anyone. And both relationships had ended in heated discussions and promises to stay friends. It hadn't happened though, and they all felt bad. The four had hardly spoken since that day over a year ago now.  
  
They were both alone now, Hermione had deepened herself in her books, and Harry drove himself harder than ever with the Quidditch team. Neither one was helped by their vain attempts though, they're loneliness was beginning to become depression, and people were starting to take notice. "Hermione, why are we doing this to ourselves? We both know it's not possible, it would kill them." Harry said, his voice was low and filled with disappointment.  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, not looking away from his eyes. "If it's meant to be, it will be." She bent her head and pressed her lips firmly into his. Her lips were moist and full, Harry kissed them with a passion he had never felt with anyone else before. He ran his fingers through her long and curly hair, cradling the back of her neck and pulling her closer.  
  
She swung her legs over his and moved into his lap as they continued to kiss furiously. She smelled like fresh rain as she was so close to Harry. Harry reached behind her and pulled them still closer together, their bodies pressed so close they were almost one. He pulled away from her lips and moved down to her neck kissing her warm skin. "Harry." She whispered, "Oh, Harry." She rubbed his back as he kissed the front of her throat, but he couldn't stay away from her lips.  
  
They embraced again, with more lust than before. He picked her up and carried her towards the stairs, pushing the door to her private dormitory open with his foot. He nudged back the curtains to her four poster with his elbow, they were still kissing madly as he laid her down on the bed. She looked up at him, the most wonderful smile on her face. He pulled off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed beside her underneath the sheets, only his boxers on. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and rested his head next to hers on the pillow. Their breathing had slowed, "I love you Hermione, I always have." He whispered in her ear, he kissed her cheek once.  
  
"I love you too Harry." She said sleepily. Before long they were both sound asleep, holding each other as if nothing else in the world mattered, not NEWTs or teachers or rules. Never again would they hide their feelings, never again would they be alone. 


End file.
